


Porcelain

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Childhood, Fluff, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Porcelain

Daisy strolled slowly, her arm holding Gloria close. The baby offered only a discontented mewl as she wriggled, her cries low yet persistent. Daisy paused, looked down to her daughter and smiled. “Gloria, what if I took you back to our room, put on some new sheets and-” Pausing abruptly, she followed Gloria’s gaze across the room.

Jocasta striding by the large window, her metallic body catching the light from the bay window, a flickering rainbow pattern. Gloria’s engrossed look was peaceful, for now. Daisy moved across the room, calling gently. “Jocasta?”

In an instant, the other woman halted. Turning she looked over the pair, speaking flatly. “Is she unwell?”

A hesitant laugh, Daisy stroked Gloria’s back as she replied. “No, just a little cranky. But she really likes you, maybe you could hold her?”

Jocasta’s featureless face had her expressions all the more inscrutable, yet Daisy was confident enough to step closer and extend her arms slowly, passing Gloria over.

Jocasta gave a nod of approval then took the girl, cradling her.

Gloria gazed up with wide, bright eyes. Jocasta’s shoulder shimmered, she reached out, clasping with her tiny hand. Her mother’s laughter floated over her.

Jocasta gazed down, a subtle frown as her eyes narrow, she turned her head from side to side, unable to see what so fascinated the baby. When her gaze shifted to Daisy, the other woman gave a subtle indication.

As Jocasta then ran her gaze across it, she kept Gloria balanced in one arm as she held up her other hand, above her palm, a shimmering light show emerged. Gloria squealed with delight, bouncing in Jocasta’s hold.


End file.
